Samantha Colt
by Lois87
Summary: Based on my quizzes on the Addicted to Supernatural Facebook App. A girl enters the Winchesters lives. There s more to her than meets the eye. This is a new version, I deleted the old one. Please read and review. Cheers! Romance/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**This is the new version of my Samantha Colt story. I made some changes and hope that you´re still going to like the story. The chapters are much longer now and the POVs change aswell. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. xxLois87**

Samantha´s POV

My name is Samantha Colt and I´m a hunter but not the average kind. I don´t hunt deer or any animals for that matter, what I hunt are the creatures that nightmares are made of. Just because you might not believe in their existence doesn´t make them any less real than they are. You should be afraid of what´s hiding in the shadows or under your bed because one day it might come for you. And no, I´m not crazy, stoned or drunk. You can believe me when I tell you that I know what I´m talking about. So far I´ve encountered pretty much everything ranging from vampires and wendigoes to werewolves. Hell, even Zombies and Ghouls.

I come from a long line of hunters that go back centuries. My parents knew of the dangers and evil predators that were hiding in the dark, so they wanted to prepare me as early as possible. I had just turned 8 when my Dad officially started my training. Instead of going to ballet class like my friends, I went to martial art practice. Taekwondo, Aikido, Kickboxing, you name it. 4 years after that, at the age of 12, my Dad felt I was ready to handle weapons. We started out with knives, swords, arches and later on moved to guns and other weapons alike. I spent a lot of time on my own in our extensive family library and studied as much as I could about the supernatural.

My Mum was a huntress aswell but when she was pregnant with me, she quitted. She was born into the hunting business just like me and knew what it was like, so she tried to balance as much normality into my life as possible. When my Dad was out on hunts, she would take me out shopping or do other girly things with me. I´ve got to admit that she did an excellent job in preserving my girliness.

If you´re a hunter yourself, you can pretty much distinguish female hunters from average women. In my case it has always been and still is impossible to tell. I`m about 5´7 tall, have long dark brown hair that reaches to the middle of my back and piercing blue eyes.

My Dads fellow hunter friends didn´t take me serious at first until they saw me fight. It didn´t take me long to gain a respectable reputation among hunters.

Almost 2 years ago, tragedy struck and my life took a turn for the worst. My Mom had started hunting again due to the increasing demon activity and was killed by Lilith, a demon who held a grudge against my entire family. My Dad was severely injured and after my Moms funeral he just vanished, leaving no trace behind. I was devastated and went on a vendetta against Lilith and on a search for my Dad. Along the way, I took out every evil SOB I could find. Nothing mattered to me except for getting revenge and finding my Dad. I was reckless and on the road to selfdestruction. Eventually after a year on the road, I returned back home. I hadn´t gotten my revenge neither had I found my Dad. I was an emotional wreck with nothing to live for.

That was until my Dad started to appear in my dreams. What he had to tell me changed me forever.

_Samanthas Flashback.._

I was sitting on a cliff, staring at the endless ocean in front of me. The sound of the waves clashing against the rock cliff calmed me down and for once in a very long time I felt at ease. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to where they were originating from.

"Dad?" I asked in disbelief as I recognized the man in front of me. "Yes, it´s me sweetheart."

He helped me up to my feet and pulled me into a hug. "This is just a dream, isn´t it?" He looked away sadly. "Yes, unfortunately it is. What I´m about to tell you is very important and I need you to trust me, okay? I don´t have much time to explain everything and I´m really sorry for just vanishing out of your life after your mother died but I had my reason. Coming into your dream is the only safe way to communicate with you. I don´t want to endanger you." His voice was serious. I nodded and signaled for him to continue speaking. "Remember the story I told you about angels falling from grace and how a miracle happens when they do?" He asked and I nodded. "My Mom suffered lots of miscarriages and at some point she was told that she would never be able to have children of her own. One day though she fell pregnant, against all odds, and gave birth to me nine months later."He paused and took a deep breath. "Shortly after your Moms death, I started to have very vivid dreams about angels, demons and the apocalypse. I went to a known psychic and she helped me restore my memories. I used to be an angel but traitors ripped my grace out and caused me to fall to earth. The day I fell from grace was the day your grandmother fell pregnant with me."

"If you´re a fallen angel that would make me a Nephilim." I swallowed hard. I had read a lot about Nephilims and they were usually portrayed as evil giants.

"Yes. Nephilim are the offspring of fallen angels and mortal women but forget everything else that you´ve read about them. They´re extremely powerful beings and they can be good or evil. The choice is up to you. A war is coming up and you will play a huge part in it. Lilith is trying to break the 66seals in order to free Lucifer and unleash hell on earth. Rumors say that even angels have sided with her but I haven´t figured out who the traitors are. Your powers will manifest soon and you´ll get stronger than you already are. Sweetheart, I have to go. Promise me you´ll be careful. I want you to know that I love you and will always be there for you." He kissed my forehead and disappeared. _End Flashback._

My powers manifested shortly after that very night my Dad had appeared in my dream and told me the entire truth. It freaked me out at first but after a while using my powers started to feel more natural. Telikinesis was the first power to manifest and it turned out to be very useful, especially on hunts.I started out with moving small objects like books and chairs but I soon found myself moving around heavy pieces of furniture and cars.

Whilst on a hunt I discovered that I could trap and exorcise demons with my mind. My physical strength and speed rapidly increased, aswell as my ability to heal. Small cuts almost healed instantly.

My Dad appeared in my dreams every now and then to check up on me. It felt good to have someone to talk to about my current transition. Every time he´d tell me how proud he was and how I was destined to do great good.

_**General POV (Set sometime during the beginning of season 4. The Winchesters are in Hartford, Connecticut and they are investigating the disappearance of several girls. Hartford happens to be Samanthas home town. She´s investigating the same case as the boys.**_

The Winchesters had just arrived in Hartford and headed straight to the bar in which the missing girls were last seen in before they disappeared.

"Dude, this place is packed with hot chicks." Dean grinned as he finished checking out the bar. "Dean, we´re on a job. Can´t you for once concentrate on that?" Sam rolled his eyes. He wondered why he even bothered to ask since he knew the answer to that question already. "Cmon Sammy, I just got out of hell and need a little fun. Someone needs to pop my mancherry." "Eeeew, dude could you be more disgusting?" Sam retorted with a disgusted look on his face.

The brothers sat down in one of the booths and ordered some beers. Deans eyes along with his attention wandered off every now and then to the girls in the bar. _Typical. He hasn´t changed at all, _Sam thought and once again rolled his eyes at his brothers behaviour.

Just then a girl entered the bar who caught pretty much every guys attention in the bar, even Sams. She wore tight low rise skinny jeans, 3 inch high heels and a figure hugging top that showed off her body in all the right places. Sam estimated her to be around 5´7 tall without her high heels. She had long brown hair that bounced with every step she took. Her eyelashes were long and curvy which made her piercing blue eyes even more mesmerizing.

Samantha was aware of all the attention she was getting but she didn´t care. She was on a job and all that mattered was finding those girls. That´s when she spotted those two hot guys sitting in one of the booths. The one with the shaggy brown hair was smiling at her, revealing his cute dimples, while the other one grinned at her cheekily. Normally she would just ignore them but for some reason she couldn´t help herself but smile back briefly, before heading straight to the bar. Samantha sat down on one of the bar stools and ordered a beer. After a few minutes a guy, who was drunk out of his mind, walked up to her. "Hey darling, what is such a gorgeous girl like you doing here by herself? If you want I can give you some company." He slurred. "I´m Jack and you are?" He continued and attempted to smile at her flirtatiously. "So not interested." Samantha replied and rolled her eyes at him. "Cmon Baby, don´t play hard to get. I know you want me." He scooted closer and his hand moved to her ass. Dean watched intently and was about to interfere and help her out but she was faster. She grabbed Jacks hand before it touched her ass and twisted his entire arm around and pinned it onto his back in a painful way. "You really don´t take no for an answer, do you? If you know what´s good for yourself, you better leave me the hell alone. Believe me, next time I´m going to break your arm." She hissed into his ear and let go off him. Jack stomped away angrily.

"That chick totally kicks ass." Dean remarked as he watched Samantha down the rest of her beer.

Just then Samantha spotted a suspicious looking guy in the far back of the bar. He was chatting to a girl that matched the missing girls description. Just like the other girls she was a pretty brunette in her midtwenties. They headed for the exit and Samantha decided to follow them. She was passing by the booth the Winchesters were sitting in, when all of a sudden Jack shoved her so hard that it caused her to loose balance and fall onto a suprised Deans lap.

"Not so tough anymore, huh? You bitch!" Jack laughed. Within seconds Samantha was up on her feet again and drilled her heel into Jacks foot who fell onto the ground, writhing in pain. "I warned you. You wanted to play dirty, there you have it."

She turned around to face Dean and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks. Nice catch." She winked and left the bar.

Dean grinned at Sam. "She totally digs me." Sam just rolled his eyes. "Dude, did you realize that she fits the missing girls description? I think we should follow her and make sure she´s safe." Dean nodded at Sams suggestion. _Maybe I can get her number, _Dean thought and smirked at his little brother. They paid for their drinks and left the bar.

Samantha roamed the area but wasn´t able to find the guy and the girl from earlier. _Shit, I lost them. _She cursed and continued walking down the dark alley that led to the car park. That´s when she realized that she wasn´t entirely alone. Someone was following her. _My lucky day after all, _she thought and decided to ambush her stalker. She silently hid behind a tree and when a dark tall figure appeared, she lunged at him. With two quick blows, one to the stomach and one to his jaw, she knocked him unconscious. Out of nowhere another figure appeared and tackled her to the ground. She righthooked him and flipped him over, so that she was on top now. "Easy there tiger, we´re not the bad guys." The pale moonlight shone on the guy´s face and she could see him clearly now. It was the green eyed guy that caught her earlier. "Who are you and why were you following me?" She demanded without letting go off him. "I´m Dean and the guy you knocked out is my brother Sam. A couple of girls have gone missing in the past few days and we just wanted to make sure you´re ok." Dean explained. Samantha was about to say something but she was distracted by the sound of hands clapping and a light chuckle. A man appeared out of the darkness and she knew right away that he was a demon, a very powerful one. "Little Samantha, what a sight for sore eyes you are. I´m really impressed, taking out John Winchesters boys like that proves you truly have Colt blood running through your veins." With these words he vanished into thin air. "Son of a bitch." Samantha cursed as she got up. She dusted herself off and helped Dean up to his feet. Sam was slowly regaining consciousness. "So you´re Johns boys huh? I´m really sorry for mistaking you as the bad guys." She apologized and kneeled down next to Sam to make sure he was okay. "I´m Samantha, Samantha Colt. Pleasure to finally meet the infamous Winchesters. I met your Dad a couple of times. He was a good guy, I`m sorry he passed."

"Colt as in Samuel Colt?" Sam asked. "Yeah. He´s an ancestor of mine." She replied. "Cmon, I´ll patch you two up." She said and signaled for them to follow her. They stopped in front of a black 1968 Chevrolet Camaro. Dean whistled. "That´s your ride? Sweet." She smiled at his comment and got her first aid kit out. She patched up Sam first and then Dean. "Are you guys staying somewhere?" She asked as she smeared some antiseptic cream on Deans busted lip. "No, we went straight to the bar after arriving here. Do you know any decent motel close by?" He replied. "I live close by, if you want you can crash at my place." She offered. "Really? We don´t want to be a burden." Sam objected which earned him an angry glance from Dean. "It´s the least thing I can do and besides it looks like we´re working the same case. I usually don´t do team work but I could make an exception."

5 minutes later the three got into their cars and headed off. "Sammy, she totally kicked your ass back there. Unconscious after two blows?" Dean chuckled as he followed the Camaro. "Haha, very funny. From what I saw you didn´t do much better, jerk." Sam retorted. "Bitch."

20 minutes of drive later, they arrived at a very luxurious looking area. Samantha stopped in front of the giant gate. She got the remote out and pushed the button which caused the gate to open slowly. Samantha drove along the driveway that led to the main entrance of her family home. She parked in her usual spot and got out of the car. Dean pulled up next to her and got out aswell, along with Sam. "Woah, this is your place?" Dean asked in awe as he took in the giant mansion in front of him. "Yes, it´s been in my family for decades." She explained when all of a sudden an older looking man opened the door. "Good evening, Miss Colt. It´s good to see you." He greeted. "Hi James, good to see you too. These are Sam and Dean and they´re staying with us for a couple of days. Would you please be so kind to get the guestrooms ready?" James nodded at her request and left the three alone. "You have a butler? You´re friggin awesome." Samantha blushed at Deans words. "Guys, I´m really tired and am going to call it a night. I´ll show you around tomorrow, okay?" The boys nodded. James returned. "James will walk you to your rooms. If you need anything just let him now. I´ll see you in the morning." Samantha added and walked up to her bedroom.

Dean and Sam followed James up to the second floor. James pushed open the wooden double doors to reveal an enormous room with two double beds in it. "Don´t hesitate to contact me if you need anything. You´ll find towels and toiletries in the ensuite bathroom. Have a good night, gentlemen." James said and left. Sam closed the door behind them. Dean dropped on one of the double beds. "This house is the bomb. Can you believe it? She even has her own personal Alfred." _**(A/N Alfred as in Batmans/Bruce Waynes butler.) **_

The boys woke up at around 9am the next morning. "This was the best sleep I´ve had in my entire life." Dean said as he stretched his body. James knocked on the door and after being invited in by Sam, he entered their room. "I took the liberty of washing and ironing all your clothes." He said as he placed their clean and neatly folded clothes on a table. "If you´re looking for Miss Colt, she´s in the gym working out. The gym is located in the basement. Just follow the music." He added and left.

The brothers got dressed and headed to the basement of the mansion. They followed the music which led them to a huge gym. Samantha was dressed in tight shorts and a sports bra. She was throwing punches at a sandbag. She stopped when she spotted Dean and Sam. "Morning boys, I hope you had a good sleep." She smiled. "Best sleep ever." Dean grinned. "I´m just going to take a quick shower. I´ll be back in 10 minutes."

**Sorry for the sudden end, but I was kind of in a hurry. I will add the next chapter as soon as I get some reviews. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews. Enjoy! xxLois87**

_Samantha´s POV..._

Ten minutes later I exited the bathroom freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"So boys, are you ready for the grand tour?" Dean eagerly nodded while Sam just shot me a shy smile.

We walked through the double doors in the far back of the gym that led to one of my favourite rooms in the house, the indoor swimming pool.

"Oh my god, are you friggin kidding me? A huge pool, a jaccuzzi and a steam room? This place is awesome." Dean exclaimed as his eyes roamed the mediterranean style room.

We exited through the side door that leads back to the main hallway. I stopped in front of another set of double doors and punched the security code into the alarm system. "Behind these doors is the family library and attached to it is the armory." I explained and pushed the doors open. "You´ll find information on pretty much every supernatural being there is in here. The section over there contains my ancestors journals." I paused for a moment and pointed it out. "I do all my research over there in that corner. There are 2 computers and a couple of laptops among all my other technical equipment such as cameras, EMFs and tracking devices."

"Geek boy here is in heaven." Dean commentend and pointed to Sam who was visibly taken aback.

"Cmon, I´ll show you the armory." I chuckled and motioned for the boys to follow me. I took out some keys and unlocked the door to the armory. Dean looked like a little child in a candy shop as he stepped into the room and spotted the vast amount of weapons.

"Everything is in a specific order. Knives, swords and blades are over there. Right next to it are guns and in the very far back are all the other hunting supplies. Salt, holy wood, charms, demon and spirit repelling herbs and last but not least gallons of holy water." I let the boys browse around a little before moving on to the garage that was also located in the basement. Over the years my Dad had acquired quite the collection and I followed in his footsteps. Among the classic cars were a replica of James Deans little bastard, a 69 Chevy Camaro SS, a cherry red 1968 Pontiac Firebird, a 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback, a 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 and a 1969 Pontiac GTO. The "newer" cars included a 2009 silver Chevrolet Camaro, a black Mercedes ML320, a Porsche Carrera GT, a Mercedes SL65 AMG and a Mercedes SLK 280 convertible.

"Son of a bitch! These are YOUR cars?" Dean asked and I swear to god that his jaw was about to hit the floor.

"The apple didn´t fall far from the tree. My Dad was a car fanatic." I decided to make it sound like my Dad was dead because I didn´t want them to ask questions. "The little bastard is just a replica though."

*** *** ***

Once Dean finished drooling over the cars, we moved on to the ground floor of the house where the dining room, kitchen, living room and another library were located.

"The walls of this house consist of several special layers, such as a salt coated iron layer, besides the usual concrete. Imbedded into the walls are all kinds of charms and stuff. The house was built on a huge devils trap made out of iron rails, which makes it the second largest devils trap next to the one that guards the gate to hell." I said as we walked through the house.

"And there I thought Bobbys panic room was awesome. It´s nothing against this place." Dean commented.

"You have to keep in mind that this house has been in my familys possession for a long time and that all my ancestors were hunters. My parents made some modifications to make it look more modern." I paused for a minute as I led them to the heart of the house, the openair atrium. "I come out here to practice shooting or workout."

*** *** ***

We moved on to the second floor of the house where all the guestrooms, my parents bedroom and my own bedroom were located.

I caught Dean wiggling his eyebrows at Sam when I annouced that we were about to enter my bedroom.

"So this is where all the magic happens, huh?" Dean chuckled and nodded towards my kingsize canopy bed. I just rolled my eyes.

My Mom and I had redecorated my room a couple of years ago. The bed was located in the far back between the bathroom door and the door of my walk in closet.

Dean peeked into my bathroom. "Woah, you have a steam shower?" He smirked.

*** *** ***

The boys and me finally went to get some belated breakfast after I finished showing them the house. The three of us chitchatted for quite a while about all kinds of stuff and the more I learned about the boys, the more I started to like them.

Sam was a genuinely sweet guy whereas Dean had this whole bad boy attitude going for him. I had to admit that I kind of liked Deans cocky attitude and I enjoyed the attention I was getting from him.

After breakfast we started researching in the library downstairs.

"So far 5 girls have gone missing and they all fit my description. The latest victim was kidnapped yesterday. I saw her leave with some dude and I was about to follow them but this idiot who hit on me got in my way." I explained.

"Do you think it was the demon we encountered in the parking lot?"Sam asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don´t know, I just saw him from behind but it could be possible." I answered.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We go to the bar and I´ll be bait again." I suggested.

*** *** ***

Later that day we went back to the bar. I sat by the counter while the boys occupied one of the booths close by. An hour passed and nothing happened. I went to the ladies room and was washing my hands when I sensed a demon. I turned around, fully alarmed and ready to kick some ass. The possessed girl in front of me chuckled and flashed her black eyes at me.

"Ah ahah no, I wouldn´t do that if I were you." She said as I got ready to exorcise her. "I´ve got a message for you. If you want to save the girls, you better meet my boss at the abandoned factory at midnight or else he´ll butcher the girls one by one. Come alone." With these words the demon exited her host.

After helping the girl, I went back to the bar and joined the Winchesters in their booth.

"I just ran into our demon friend and it turns out he´s the one taking the girls. I prevented him from taking the girl but he escaped before I could exorcise him. We should split up and check out the other bars in town. I don´t think he´ll come back here, now that we know that it´s him." Thankfully the boys bought my lie. I felt bad but I had to get them off my back or else the girls would die.

We split up and decided to meet up later at my place.

*** *** ***

_General POV..._

The Winchester boys checked out the bars in town while Samantha headed to the abandoned factory.

She entered the building and found the missing girls tied up to chairs. They seemed to be physically okay, so she untied them and ushered them out of the building.

"Run as fast as you can. Take these, it´s holy water and salt. If someone should attack you, use it." She instructed the girls and handed them each a flask of holy water and a bag of salt.

Samantha was just about to exit herself when the door flung shut.

"You´re not leaving already, are you? That would be just plain rude." A male voice chuckled and she spun around to face him.

"It´s you again! Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?" She demanded.

"I´m sorry, I totally forgot. Seems like you don´t recognize me in this new meatsuit. I´m Harvey, the one who helped Lilith kill your dear Mommy."

That smug smile on his face made her sick and she got ready to attack.

"I hope you don´t mind that I brought some friends. I heard so much about you and I wanted to see for myself what you´re capable of."

"Bring it on." She challenged and 10 demons appeared and surrounded her.

_Samantha, try not to use your powers. You can´t reveal yourself to Harvey. If he knows, he´ll tell Lilith and you´re going to be in even greater danger than you already are. _Her Dad urged her through telepathy.

"This is going to be fun." She mumbled to herself as the demons came for her all at once.

_Sams POV..._

Dean and I met back at Samanthas house after unsuccessfully checking out all the bars. James opened the door for us.

"Is Samantha home yet?" Dean asked.

"No, I´m sorry gentlemen. Ms Colt is not in." James apologized.

"I´ll call her and see where she´s at." I said and took out my cellphone.

_. "Hi, this is Samantha. I´m either busy or trying to avoid you. Please leave a message after the beep." Beep._

"Hey Samantha, it´s me Sam. Dean and me finished checking out the bars. We´re at your place now and we´re kinda worried because you´re not here. Please call back." I said and shut my phone.

I was about to stuff it back into my pocket when it began to ring. Unknown Caller ID it read on the screen.

"Hello." I answered.

_"Sam, it´s me Ruby. I´ve got some information for you on the missing girls case."_

"Spill it already."

_"A demon named Harvey kidnapped the girls to lure Samantha in. He´s a bounty hunter and he was sent after her by Lilith. She really wants that Samantha chick dead."_

"How do you know about Samantha?"

_"I don´t have time to explain and it doesn´t matter right now. I would have come in person but I can´t come anywhere near the Colt mansion. Samantha is with Harvey right now, in an abandoned factory about 7 miles south of where you are now. He´s very strong and he brought some of his minions aswell. Be careful Sam." _With that Ruby hung up.

"Dean, it was Ruby. Samantha is in trouble. Apparently that demon we encountered that one night is some sort of bounty hunter and he´s after her. They´re in an abandoned factory, 7 miles south from here." I explained.

"Let´s go." And with that we got back into the Impala and sped off.

_Samanthas POV..._

I was fighting for some time now, but everytime I´d knock 2 demons out, 4 new ones would come. Harvey didn´t do anything but watch me with a smirk on his face. All I wanted to do was pin those sons of bitches to a wall and send them back to hell but I had to follow my Dads instructions.

Just then the door busted open and Sam and Dean rushed in guns blazing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked while sending a demon flying against the wall.

"Saving your ass, sweetheart." Dean replied cockily

"I can handle it on my own." I yelled back and righthooked another demon while doing so.

"You can handle 10 demons on your own? Don´t think so, honey."

I kicked one of the demons so hard that he flew against two others and knocked them out.

Harvey went straight for the boys and pinned them to a wall, while all the other demons grouped up and headed for me. I got distracted for a moment when I heard the boys scream in pain. The demons took their chance and restrained me.

"Today must be my lucky day. I don´t get to kill just you Samantha, but the Winchesters aswell." Harvey laughed and approached the boys. "So which Winchester am I going to kill first?"

"Leave them alone you son of a bitch. You wanted me, so take me. Let them go." I yelled and fought against the demons that were holding me. _If only I could use my powers now, _I thought to myself and sighed in frustration.

"Oh, how sweet of you Samantha but sorry I can´t do that." He chuckled and went for Dean.

His sadistic grin grew bigger as he pulled out a knife and held it onto Deans throat. Blood started dribbling down his throat and I knew that I had no other choice but to use my powers if I wanted to save us all.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the demons around me. They released me and started coughing painfully. Black smoke escaped their mouths and clouded up above me.

"What the hell?" Harvey cursed as he watched what I was doing.

All of a sudden the black smoke vanished into thin air as I sent them back to hell. I looked Harvey in the eyes and saw the anxiety on his face. He tried to move but he couldn´t, because I had hold of him now. With a simple handmovement I flung him against a wall. His eyes were widened in fear and he tried to escape his host but I held him back.

"I´m not finished with you yet."

"So the rumours about a nephilim walking the earth were true." He stuttered.

"No shit, Sherlock. I´m sorry but you won´t get the chance to tell the tale." I said and exorcised him.

*** *** ***

Dean and Sam stared at me in disbelief and shock. "Check their pulses and see if they´re ok." I ordered and motioned to the unconscious people on the ground.

Fortunately all the people that had been possessed seemed ok. I anonymously called an ambulance.

"Come on, we need to leave." I said and the three of us headed back to our cars.

*** *** ***

We arrived back home around 15 minutes later. The boys hadn´t talked a word to me since they witnessed my powers. I parked my car and sat down on the hood. Dean and Sam walked up to me and stopped in front of me.

"Are you really a... a .." Sam started.

"A nephilim. Yes." I finished his sentence. "Offspring of a fallen angel and a mortal woman but I´m not evil. Nephilim are not necessarily evil, the choice is up to them for what cause they want to use their powers." I explained.

"She´s right, she´s not evil." A strange male voice said.

The boys turned around to face the mystery man. "Damn it Cas, next time I´ll put a bell around your neck." Dean said in annoyance.

"You´re an angel, aren´t you?" I could sense that he was one. He replied with a nod.

"We´ve been looking for you everywhere. Your Father did a good job in covering both your tracks. However we were able to detect you when you used your powers earlier." Castiel paused for a moment. "I could sense that your powers developed pretty well but you haven´t reached your full potential yet. It was destiny that Dean and you would run into one another, you both play very important roles in the upcoming war."

Castiel looked at Dean and Sam and continued speaking. "You need to stick with her. I don´t have time to explain everything now." And poof, he vanished into thin air.

The three of us looked at one another and there was an akward long silence.

*** *** ***

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up once I get some reviews. Thanks! xxLois87**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in a long while but I ve been busy. This chapter is dedicated to Hayley (I hope you don't mind that I brought you into the story.) Enjoy! xxLois**

Samantha finally broke the silence. "Guys, I can understand if you're freaked out and don't want to stick around but for now I suggest that we all get some sleep and talk about everything in the morning."

The boys agreed and the three hunters retreated into their rooms.

"I can't believe Cas. Shows up, gives us orders and just vanishes into thin air." Dean was annoyed.

"He must have had his reasons. Anyways, I think that having Samantha around would give us an advantage. You've seen what she can do and Castiel said that she hasn't even reached her full potential yet."

"I don't know Sam, I mean we barely know that chick."

"Yeah but you heard Castiel, she's not evil."

"That still doesn't mean that she can be trusted. Anyways, I'm tired. Let's talk about this in the morning." Dean slid into his bed and switched off the lights.

Samantha drifted off to sleep and soon found herself sitting on a beautiful deserted beach.

"You're in great danger. Now that the angels know of your existence, it won't take long until the demons will too."

She turned around and looked at her father.

"I know Dad but I had no other choice."

"You have a good heart, sweetheart." He cupped her cheek. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will."

After pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, he disappeared.

It was 9 am when both Winchesters finally woke up. They got ready for the day and were greeted by James when they stepped out of the guestroom.

"Good morning gentlemen, Ms Colt is training in the atrium."

The brothers thanked James and headed for the atrium. Samantha, who was dressed in shorts and a tight tank top, held a long wooden stick and was fighting against a middle aged asian man who was holding a similar stick.

"What is she doing? Fighting Fryer Tuck?" Dean chuckled.

"It's called Aikido and the sticks they're fighting with are called JU." Sam explained and rolled his eyes.

"I'm impressed geek boy."

"Just shut up, Dean."

They entered the atrium and the sound of the door sliding open shortly distracted Samantha. Bang! Her trainer managed to hit her in the back. She let out a cry of pain and cursed under her breath.

"Seems like we're getting a little rusty, huh?" He taunted.

"Old man, you're messing with the wrong chick." She retorted and raised her left knee. With one quick movement she broke her wooden Ju into two pieces and held them up. "Bring it on!"

Dean and Sam watched her and were fascinated. Her movements were fast and powerful but yet they always remained graceful.

Samantha disarmed her opponent and pinned him to a wall. He raised his arms in defeat. "I stay corrected, not rusty at all. Well done, Samantha."

"Thank you. See you soon." She waved him goodbye.

"I guess it's time for us to talk, huh?" Samantha turned around to face the brothers. The trio sat down on a bench close by. "When an angel falls from grace, a miracle happens. My grandmom had been declared infertile after being stabbed in the abdomen on a hunt. My grandparents still kept trying and one day she fell pregnant with my Dad." She swallowed hard. "Two years ago demons killed my Mom. My Dad and I were devastated and shortly after her funeral, he vanished without a trace.I went on the road and started looking for the demons and him but I was unsuccessful." Tears dwelled up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Both Winchesters gave her an apologetic look, they knew too well what it felt like to go through what she had been through. "One day my Dad started to appear in my dreams. He told me that after my Moms death, he found out what he was and what had happened to him. He disappeared because he wanted to keep me safe. If angels, let alone demons, knew about my existence they would hunt me down and try to use me. Nephilims, despite being hybrids, are extremely powerful."

"So what kind of superhero powers do you have?" Dean tried to lighten the mood. A small smile crept upon her face.

"I'm telikinetic and I can exorcise demons with my mind but you already know that. I'm also faster and physically stronger than I used to be. Small cuts and other minor injuries heal almost instantly. I'm not invincible though, I've got my weaknesses but I haven't figured out what they are exactly."

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Samanthas cellphone. "Sorry but I've got to take this."

She flipped her phone open. "Hey Hayley!"

_"Hey there! I heard you're in town and just wanted to ask wether you're coming to the fundraiser tonight or not. It would be nice to see you there, it's been too long."_

"Oh, I totally forgot about that but isn't Carter going to be there?"

_"Unfortunately he is aswell as his playmate girlfriend. I ran into her once and she's such a brainless bimbo."_

"Sounds like him. Anyways, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm coming. I don't want to show up without a date. You know aswell as I do what a bastard Carter is."

_"I know Samantha but cmon, I haven't seen you in ages and everyone else is going to be there. It won't be the same without you. And FYI you're so much hotter than his new bimbo and you've got the brains aswell."_

"Thanks, good to hear that. I'll think about it."

_"You better show up because else I'm coming to get you." Hayley chuckled._

"Ok then, talk to you later. Bye."

_"I meant it Samantha. 9pm at our old highschools assembly hall. Bye."_

Samantha put her phone away. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. How do you feel about some food? I'm starving."

Dean smiled. "Sounds good."

***

Samantha absentmindedly played with the spoon in her coffee mug.

"So, who's Carter?" Deans voice startled her. Sam nudged his older brother in the ribs.

"Ex boyfriend who turned out to be a complete ass." She explained.

"What happened?"

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. _Why does he have to be so nosy? he thought and glared at his brother._

"It's okay, Sam." She smiled and turned her gaze back to Dean. "He cheated on me with some blonde skank and I broke it off. He didn't take it to well and has been using every chance to get back at me."

Dean looked at her in disbelief, how could a guy cheat on a girl like her? She was beautiful, had a smoking body and from what he could tell she was smart and kind.

"So, what did you mean when you said that you didn't want to show up without a date?"

"You're the nosiest guy I've ever met." She chuckled. "There's a fundraiser tonight and Carter is going to be there aswell, together with his new playmate girlfriend. I'm not in the mood to have him rub her in my face all evening. Why are you asking? Are you planning on volunteering to be my date?"

"I wouldn't mind going with you."

"You don't have to go out on a pity date with me and besides those fundraisers are extremely boring. I'm not missing out on anything"

"Believe me, it's not a pity date. And I don't think it's going to be boring with you around." Dean put on his charming smile.

Samantha rolled her eyes and looked at Sam. "Is your brother always that cheesy?"

"Yes, at least when he wants a girl to go out with him."

Samantha laughed. "Okay Dean, it's a date but don't blame me when you get bored. I'll send James to get you a suit."

***

Later that day Samantha started to get ready for the fundraiser. Tonight, she would finally get her payback. Dean was a very goodlooking guy and having him as her date would surely piss Carter off.

After a long and relaxing bath, she put some curlers into her hair and applied her make up. She went through her closet and picked out a stunning black dress and laced highheeled peep toes. Samantha accessorized her outfit with a diamond necklace, matching bracelet and a black clutch.

***

Meanwhile in the Winchesters room, Dean was getting ready himself. He showered and shaved his face.

Sam was laying on his bed and scanned through a book on demons. "How come you were so eager to go to this fundraiser? I really hope you're not doing this just to get into her pants. We have to work together and I don't want you to screw things up."

"I'm just trying to be nice and besides this Carter guy seems like a real ass. And by going out with her I could also get to know her better."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at his older brother. "Yeah right. Honestly Dean, just don't screw things up. We'll need her help in order so stop Lilith."

***

Dean and Sam were waiting for Samantha in the Foyer. They were both speechless when they spotted her come down the stairs.

"Hello handsome." She greeted Dean with a smile. _Damn, he looks fine in that suit, she thought._

"You look gorgeous." _And here I thought she couldn't get any hotter. Guess I was wrong, he thought._

They waved goodbye to Sam and headed off to the garage. "Take a pick, you drive."

Dean smiled like a kid on christmas eve. "Are you serious?"

She smiled. "Yes."

***

They arrived at their destination 20 minutes later. Dean opened the cardoor for her and helped her out.

"I didn't think you were such a gentleman."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." He smiled at her flirtatiously and she responded with a smile of her own.

He locked the car and put an arm around her waist.

All eyes were on them as they entered the hall.

"Samantha! I'm so glad you came!" Hayley pulled her friend into a hug and then checked out Dean. "So, who's your cute date?"

"This is Dean. Dean, this is my friend Hayley." She introduced.

Hayley extended her arm. "Nice to meet you Dean. Have a good evening and enjoy yourselves." She smiled. "I'll catch up with you later, Samantha."

Samantha smiled as her friend mouthed "He's hot." and left.

***

Dean and Samantha had a good time until Carter showed up and interrupted their conversation.

"Hello stranger, long time no see." Carter had a smirk on his face.

"Yes, thank god for that." She retorted sarcastically. Dean slung his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Still so bitter after all these years, huh? Who's the goofball you replaced me with?"

"This is my boyfriend Dean and FYI he's more of a man than you'll ever be. Just go and mind your own business."

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss onto Samanthas temple.

"Him? A man? Oh please."

"Carter just get over it. I broke up with you because you're a cheating spoiled idiot. Let's face it, you are nothing but a little insecured boy who couldn't handle the fact that a girl broke up with him."

Samantha looked at Dean. "Let's go and dance, honey." She smiled as he led her to the dancefloor, leaving a stunned Carter behind.

The song 'Iris' by the Goo Goo dolls started playing. She rested her arms on his shoulders, while he rested his on her waist. They slowly started to sway to the music.

"Thanks for what you said earlier." He whispered into her ear.

"You don't need to thank me, I was just telling the truth. Carter might have money but if he'd face the monsters that we do, he'd run screaming like a little girl." She leaned her head onto his shoulder. Why did being close to him make her feel so comfortable? She barely knew the guy but there was something about him.

Dean smiled down at her. He had only met her a couple of days ago but he really started to like her. There was so much more to her than just good looks. She was the first girl he didn't have to lie to about what he was really doing and he felt comfortable around her.

Samantha lifted her head and looked into Deans eyes and smiled. He scooted closer and their lips were about to touch but they both pulled away when the song stopped and an announcement was made.

***

They left the fundraiser party at midnight and headed back home. Dean walked Samantha to her room.

"Thank you Dean." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Anytime." He smiled. "Goodnight, Samantha."

"Night, Dean."

Samantha changed into her Pjs, removed all her make up and climbed into bed. She couldn't help but smile as she drifted off to sleep.

***

The next day, Castiel appeared to talk to the hunters.

"Samantha, I've got orders to start your training. Lilith is planning something big and we need you to be ready. Meet me at this address in about 2 hours." He handed her a piece of paper and vanished into thin air.

The Winchesters and Samantha arrived at a deserted factory 2 hours later. Castiel was accompanied by Uriel.

"Peachy, not him again." Dean sighed.

"You know him?" Samantha asked and Dean nodded.

They approached the angels.

"So this is her? The hybrid?" Uriel enquired.

"FYI the hybrid has a name,. It's Samantha, you ass."

Uriel glared at the girl in front of him. "Watch your tone. Just because your father was one of us doesn't mean that you are, too. You're just a mongrel, no better than those two mudmonkeys." He motioned to Dean and Sam.

"Oh really? Newsflash, you're nothing but a dick with wings. A very ugly one at that."

Uriel pinned her to a wall by her throat.

"Uriel, stop it!" Castiel ordered.

"Stay out of this." Uriel hissed.

"Let her go, you son of a bitch!" Dean and Sam yelled and they were about to run over to Samantha but Uriel slammed them into a wall with a handmovement.

Anger built up in Samatha and she kicked Uriel so hard, that it caused him to let go of her. They exchanged a couple of punches before Samatha finally raised her hand and pinned him to a wall.

"Samantha, it's enough!"

"You're not my Dad, Castiel. I don't take orders from you." She approached Uriel who was still paralyzed. "Seems like the mongrel overpowered you, huh? I have never exorcised an angel before, but I feel like giving it a try today."

"Dean, you need to stop her. If she does exorcise him, she'll be punished."Castiel urged him.

"Samantha, please stop!" Dean pleaded and she eventually caved. She released Uriel.

"I guess it's you who should watch his tone." She remarked.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Once again I was in a hurry, so please excuse the sudden ending. xxLois**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I´m down with the flu at the moment so that´s why I´ll be able to update most of my stories this week. Yay! Having the flu sucks but the free time I have now definetely is a plus. Enjoy this chapter! xxLois**

"Castiel, that halfbreed is your responsibility so I strongly advise you to get her under better control!" Uriel hissed into his fellow angels ear.

"Hey ass, I can still hear you! If you haven´t noticed I didn´t exactly sign up for any of this shit. The only reason why I agreed on letting you train me is because I want to stop Lilith from bringing on the Apocalypse." Samantha crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You filthy half...."

"Nah-ah-ah." She cut him off. "If you want me to play nice, you better start showing me some respect."

"You know what? I´ll teach you some manners myself!"

"I´d love to see you try!" Samantha teased mockingly.

The two were about to jump at one anothers throats but were held back by Castiel and the Winchesters.

Uriel turned his back on the hunters and vanished into thin air without saying another word.

*

Once Uriel was gone Castiel was finally able to start Samanthas training. Dean and Sam watched in awe as Samatha faced off with several vampires and demons at once as if it were nothing.

A couple of hours later the trio got back into the Impala and headed back to the mansion. Samantha had fallen asleep almost instantly in the backseat.

They arrived back at the mansion and Dean carried a still sleeping Samantha up to her room and placed her onto her bed.

*

She woke up half an hour later and was surprised to find herself in her room. After a quick shower she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was still too early to go to bed so she headed downstairs to the living room and sat down by the grande piano. She closed her eyes and smiled as she started playing Beethovens Für Elise. It was one of her favourite pieces and everytime she´d play it she´d get lost in her own little world.

She didn´t even notice Dean and Sam enter the living room. The brothers sat down one of the sofas and watched her play.

Her hair was softly bouncing off her back as she slowly rocked back and forth to the music. As the song came to an end the boys started applauding which startled Samantha a bit since she hadn´t noticed them entering the room.

"Oh hello there." She smiled. "I didn´t know you were here, I always kind of zone out when I play that song. It´s my favourite."

"Beethoven, right?" Sam asked and she nodded.

"A man who knows classical music, I´m impressed."

Dean felt a pang of jealoucy hit him as he watched his brother and Samantha share a moment. The fact that Sam was much more educated than him never really bothered him until now. He liked Samantha and it was obvious that Sam did, too.

What the hell was going on with him? Dean wondered. It wasn´t like she was the only pretty girl in town. He was sure it wouldn´t take him more than ten minutes to pick up a girl at a bar that he could have some fun with but for some reason he wanted more. He was given a second shot at life and he didn´t want to waste it by sleeping with random girls like he had before he went to hell. He was secretly hoping that once they had dealed with Lilith he could settle down and have a shot at a normal life, start a family and get a proper job. They had only met Samantha a couple of days ago but he was already starting to fall for her.

Samantha was incredibly beautiful and added to that she was smart, sophisticated and kind. Dean would never admit it out loud but he couldn´t help but feel that she was out of his league. Sure, he was a very goodlooking guy but he had no education. After dropping out of highschool he focussed on hunting with his Dad because that was all that counted back then.

"Hey Dean, are you ok?" She looked concerned.

"Oh yeah, no worries." He smiled as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. His gaze dropped to her full red lips for a moment that he wanted to kiss so desperately everytime he´d look at them. Quickly snapping out of it, he looked back at his brother.

"Are you boys hungry? I sure am." Samantha smiled and gestured for the boys to follow her into the kitchen.

The boys sat down on the bar stools by the kitchen counter and were kind of surprised when Samantha started getting everything ready since they had expected James to cook them a meal.

She let out a chuckle when she saw the surprised looks on their faces. "Don´t worry, I know my way around the the stove."

*

They all cleaned up after dinner and called it a night. Samantha had trouble falling asleep so she headed downstairs to the atrium to get some fresh air. It was quite chilly outside but thankfully she had brought a blanket with her. She sat down on the hollywood swing and stared into the starry night.

Dean had trouble falling asleep aswell and headed downstairs to watch some tv. As he passed the atrium he spotted Samantha sitting on the swing and decided to keep her some company.

"Hey there." He greeted her with a smile. "Trouble sleeping, huh?"

"Yeah. You too? She smiled and then noticed that he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. "It´s freezing, you´re gonna catch a cold walking around like that. Cmon have a seat, the blanket is big enough for the two of us."

He sat down next to her on the swing and smiled as she draped the blanket over his shoulders. "Thanks."

They sat in silence for a while, both enjoying each others company.

"So how come you have trouble sleeping? You must be exhausted after all the training."

"I know, it´s just that I have a lot on my mind." She sighed. "By the way thanks for earlier. If it wouldn´t have been for Sam and you I would probably be in angel bootcamp right now for kicking Uriels ass."

Dean let out a chuckle. "Oh yeah the look on his face was priceless when you pinned him to a wall. He´s such a friggin prick."

"Yeah, totally. I really hope this whole thing will be over soon. It just feels like the entire weight of the world is on my shoulders." She looked over to him. "So, what´s keeping you awake?"

"I guess I had a little too much coffee." He lied. She was the reason why he couldn´t fall asleep.

Samantha and Dean talked for a little more than two hours about all kinds of things before calling it a night.

"Oh gosh, it´s 1am already." She yawned. "I think I´m tired enough now."

Dean walked her to her room. "See you in the morning."

He was about to turn around and walk to his room when he felt Samanthas grip on his wrist. "Dean, wait." She pulled him close and smashed her lips on his.

He was startled at first but soon responded to the kiss. When they pulled away, she smiled at him. "Goodnight, Dean."

****

**So what do you think? Let me know. xxLois**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is loosely based on the episode "Sex and Violence". The boys and Samantha had to Bedford, Iowa to investigate the suspicious murders of three women. I would really love to hear your thoughts on it. What do you think about the way I worked Samantha into this? xxLois**

Dean watched her walk away and a smile appeared on his face as he realized what just happened a minute ago.

Samantha smiled aswell. _Damn, that guy can kiss. _She thought and bit her bottom lip. Normally she was never the one to take the first step but she just couldn´t help herself. She really liked him and she knew that the feeling was mutual. So why waste time? Maybe after all the drama and tragedy in her life this was her one shot at happiness. Even though as a hunter happiness was very rare and usually rather short lived, she was willing to take that risk.

*

**The next morning...**

Samantha woke up at 8 am and headed straight to the kitchen for a much needed coffee. She was surprised to find Dean sitting at the kitchen counter when she came in.

"Hey, I made some coffee."

"Oh great, thanks." She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the barstool next to him. "Listen, about yesterday..uuhm. I really like you and I hope I won´t scare you away by going all chick flicky on you now but I´ve gotta get this off my chest. I honestly don´t know how this war we´re in is going to end and wether we´re all going to make it but I sure as hell know that I don´t want to be alone anymore. I have no idea how you feel but..."

He silenced her with a kiss and almost immediately felt her smile against his lips. At some point they had to pull away due to lack of oxygen.

"I like you, too." He said and pulled her into another kiss.

They were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Turning towards the doorways they saw Sam standing there.

Samantha blushed. "Oh hey Sam. Sorry about that."

"Don´t worry. Anyways, I found us a new case."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Three women were brutally murdered by their husbands in Bedford, Iowa."

"Demon possession?" Samantha asked.

"Possibly. Definetely sounded like our kind of case."

"Good enough for me. I´d say we hit the road asap." Dean said and then turned towards Samantha. "What about your training?"

"I guess Castiel will have to zap himself to Iowa then." She smiled. "I´m really itching for a hunt."

Dean returned her smile. "It´s 10 am, if we shake ass we might make it by tomorrow afternoon."

*

Samantha stuffed all the clothes she would need in a midsize duffle bag and then headed downstairs to the armory.

She stood in front of the weapons and smirked. "Time to pick some toys."

Within a short amount of time the empty duffle bag she had brought was filled with weapons and other hunting essentials. She picked two brass knuckles, a set of knives, two knickle-plated Colts 1911 A1 .45 caliber, a desert eagle, a shiny Winchester 1866 rifle, a sawed-off shotgun, a bag of salt, bottles of holywater, a crucifix and a rosary.

After locking the armory back up she headed to the underground garage to get a car. Dean had insisted that she´d come with them in the Impala but she declined since they could cover way more ground with two cars.

She took the keys for her Mustang Shelby GT500 and popped open the trunk and the secret weapon compartment within it. After neatly putting the weapons into the compartment, she got into the car and drove out of the garage. She parked next to the Impala by the mansions front door and got out again.

"Nice choice." Dean let out a whistle. "We´re almost ready. Sam´s just getting dressed."

"Okay. I´ll just let James know that we´re leaving. Be back in 10." She said and went back inside.

James was in the kitchen preparing some provisions for the hunters. "I´m all done now." He smiled as he spotted Samantha.

"Thank you so much James." She took the two plastic bags full of food. "I´ll see you in a couple of days. If something should come up, you know how to reach me."

"Have a good journey."

*

Samantha picked up her duffle full of clothes along the way and met up with Dean and Sam outside. "James packed us some provisions." She said and handed one of the plastic bags to Sam.

"Awesome!" Dean smiled like a little kid as he briefly went to the contents of the bag that he almost immediately had snatched out of Sams hands.

"Let´s get going then. We have a job to do." Samantha said and tossed her bags into the backseat of her car.

She was surprised to see Dean hand Sam the keys to the Impala. "Here ya go Sammy, I´m riding with her." Dean smirked and then glanced over to Samantha. "I hope you don´t mind."

She replied with a smirk of her own. "No, not at all."

"Whatever." Sam remarked and rolled his eyes.

She slid into the drivers seat of the Mustang and smiled when Dean got in next to her. His eyes grew big as he spotted the Ipod dock. "Seriously?"

"It´s more convenient than having tons of cassettes lying around."

Seconds later Led Zeppelins 'When the levee breaks' started blearing out of the speakers and he smiled.

"If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break, When The Levee Breaks I'll have no place to stay." Samantha started singing.

"Please, marry me." Dean grinned and started singing aswell.

*

Five hours later they stopped at a gas station to fill up their cars. Sam went to the restrooms while Dean and Samantha waited outside for him. She was sitting on the hood of her car with Dean standing between her legs. His back was facing towards her and she was massaging his neck since he had complained about it being stiff.

"Oh that definetely feels better." He moaned.

"I know something even better." She grinned and started leaving small kisses up and down his neck.

"Hell yeah!" He turned around and caught her lips with his own.

"Guys! Seriously?! I know you´re crazy about each other but if you keep doing this in public places you´re going to get arrested for indecent exposure and FYI I´m so not going to bail you out!"

Dean just rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Sorry Sam." Samantha blushed a little. "Anyways, I was thinking we could keep going for a few more hours and then check into a motel or something for a couple of hours of sleep."

"Sounds like a plan. See ya later." Sam said and got back into the Impala.

"Hey Dean, wanna drive?" Samantha winked and waved her carkeys at him.

He eagerly nodded which made her chuckle.

***

**The next day...**

The hunters arrived in Bedford at around 3 pm and checked into a motel before splitting up. Samantha interviewed the victims families while the boys went to jail to talk to one of the husbands.

After finishing up interviewing the families, Samantha got back into her car and pulled out her cellphone.

_"Hey babe, miss me already?" She could hear Deans smirk in his voice._

"Of course." She let out a chuckle. "I just talked to the families and got nothing. How about you and Sam?"

_"Adam spent 9000 bucks in this strip club called the Honey Wagon. He met a stripper called Jasmine there and fell in love with her but doesn´t know where she lives or what her real name is. Apparently she told him to kill his wife so they could be together forever. We´re on our way to the sheriffs department now to talk to this Doctor. Talk to you later babe."_

"Bye, honey."

Samantha had an idea and she was sure as hell that Dean wouldn´t like it. After looking up the Honey Wagons phonenumber online she dialed it.

_"The Honey Wagon." A male voice aswered._

"Hi! My name is Candy and I heard that you´re looking for new dancers. I´d be really interested."

_"Hey Candy. We´re holding auditions right now, so why don´t you stop by and show us your talent."_

She was about to vomit, that guy sounded and probably was an absolute sleazebag. "Oh great, see you in 20 minutes."

*

Samantha just exited the strip club after successfully auditioning when her cellphone rang.

"Hey Dean."

_"Hi babe. We´ve decided to check out that strip club. Let´s meet up at the Honey Wagon in about and hour."_

"Great, see you then." She hung up and hurried back to the motel to get ready for her first shift at the Honey Wagon.

After changing into a jewelled black bra, matching laced shorts, fishnet tights and high heels she put on make up and tied her hair into a messy bun.

She inspected herself in the mirror and chuckled. "Damn, I could pass as a Pussycat Doll."

*

Dean and Sam arrived at the honey wagon and started interviewing Phil the owner while waiting for Samantha to show up.

She still hadn´t shown up by the time they finished interviewing Phil so they ordered a few drinks.

"By the way, I got this amaizing new dancer. I hired her today and if you want a private dance, it´s on the house." Phil smirked and pointed towards Candy.

_She sure has a nice ass. _Dean thought and then shook his head. _Stop it, you´re with Samantha now. _

"No thanks, Phil. We´re alright."Dean said but Phil wouldn´t take no for an answer.

"Hey Candy, cmon over here." Phil called out.

Dean and Sams jaws hit the ground when they recognized who Candy really was. They quickly snapped out of it because they didn´t want to blow their covers.

Candy/Samantha walked over to them with a big smile on her face. "Yes Phil?"

"Why don´t you give these nice FBI agents a little private show in one of the backrooms?"

"Of course. I sure love a man in a suit." She said, trying to sound as dumb as possible.

"Thanks, but I´ll pass but I´m sure my partner would love to take you up on that offer." Sam said.

Candy/Samantha took Deans hand and led him to the backrooms. She could tell that he was furious.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing?" He hissed into her ear as they made their way through the crowd.

"Doing my job. I thought I might do some snooping around here. Now play along, I don´t want my cover to blow up." She whispered back.

Samantha opened the door of one of the backrooms and pushed him inside. She locked the door and then turned her attention back towards him.

"I´ve talked to all the other girls and they´re clean as far as demon possession goes. Did you get anything out of that sleaze bag?"

"No, he didn´t have any paperwork on those strippers that caused those men to kill their wives." He tried to sound angry but he couldn´t since he was so distracted by her very appealing outfit.

"Okay then. Listen Dean, I´m sorry about not telling you but I knew you´d freak."

"Oh you think?" He said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She approached him with a seductive smiled and pushed him onto a chair before straddling his lap. "You know private shows last at least 30 minutes." She purred into his ear. "It would be kind of suspicious if we´d leave this room before that."

His anger vanished and was replaced by lust and desire.

*

**Sorry, but I decided to break this "episode" into two chapters. Stay tuned for the next part. Reviews, pleeeeeease:)**


End file.
